Gokusen
by tsuki no asako
Summary: No summ. you just have to read to find out, leave reviews flames welcome


_秋__ 花_ (_Autumn Flower) _

_I DO NOT OWN GOKUSEN BUT I WISH I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Ice Queen: Yay lets start the story woohoo _

_Akisaki: Hurry up alreeady...Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

'_thoughts'_

Hello I'm Akisaki (autumn blossom), and I have just transferred to Shiroken High. I'm 16 about 5'6 in height and 115 pounds. Most people believe me to be beautiful (a.k.a a normal regular basis trouble maker),but I how ever am not as pretty as I seem. I'm beautiful so so lovely………hmmmm?……………... Wow I actually said that with a straight face wow I must really be getting good at this lying crap. Oh well in two weeks I'll be the first girl to ever attend Shiroken High so this what I have to say watch out Shiroken mess with me and I'll kick your ass…..hahahahahahahahah.

One week later

Hey Miaki (beautiful autumn)!!! (I yelled as I walked towards Wacdonalds with my brother haruki ) Hey Akisaki I heard you were transferring to Shirouken way across town?, Yea my mom said I have to go stay with my dad bummer I know, Yea it is I'll keep in contact with you in by computer I know how much you don't like talking on the phone even though you have one, Yea oh well then lets go get son Wacdonalds then go chill at the park ok, Ok Aki, come on haruki lets go get you a happy meal, wappy veal wappy veal (he is 2 so he talks like a baby), ok.(Both teenagers walked in ordered their food picked it up and went to the park) So what will you do there Aki, I don't know really I guess I'll get my work done and every thibg else so I can have tie to my self and ice skate (she said as she watched haruki ran to play on the slide), I guess but remember to email me and tell me about all the cute guys you meet there ok?, Sure Miaki, Pinky promise, pinky promise.(As they finished their promise the say it was time to head home) Come on Haruki its time to go, kway aki wets go house, ok lets go(she said before turning around and waving bye to Miaki) See you later Miaki when I get back we'll have a lot to talk about I promise ok, Yea aki don't worry I won't forget see ya.(Akisaki watched as Miaki disappeared into the sun set) Come on haruki lets go home.

Later that night

Hey mom, hello aki( hotaru Ms. Kai said) so are you ready to go live with your father and go to school, no, but honey you will do good at this school right?????, Yea yea I know I have to be good and I will, Oh good. But I will only fight when I have to mom ok I'm not giving up fighting or ice skating ok, (sigh) oh alright but be good for me ok, yes mom oh and before you say pack I already have packed up every thing I need if I need any thing I'll ask dad for it ok so don't worry, I know its just that you will be far away from me for so long, ok mom I'm going to bed, ok good night dear.

The next day at the air port

Bye mom, haruki, miaki I'll see you during summer break see ya!!!!!!(I shouted as I was boarding the 2:20 flight to Kyoto).

At Shirouken opening meeting two weeks ago

Ok teachers we will be having one of the very first girls to ever attend this school on Monday of the week after next week so don't mess up I don't want the press saying "shirouken responsible for beayen young women" am I understood, Yes sir!!!!!!!!! Ok you al are dismissed. See you all August 13th bye bye.

Present day August 13th

Class 3-D

Alright class settle down, Yankumi what is this I hear about a girl coming to our school, Yes boys it's true but don't get any ideas ok, what ever.(knock knock) Ok quiet down (Yankumi said as she walked to the door and slid it open to see a beautiful girl standing there) Hello I'm Hotaru Akisaki pleased to meet you , you must be Yamaguchi sensai.(Every one was shocked that such a cute girl would be in their class) Ok akisaki come in and sit next to Minami Youichi and I will start the lesson and you guys better do your work!!!, Hai Hai Yankumi(they said as akisaki sat down next to minami and Yankumi started the lesson on the distributive property). ok who wants to answer the question 5(a+b)+c+2a+7b+8c

(raising her hand akisaki answered the question) Ok first you do the parenthesis which would be 5 times a which equalls 5a then 5 time b which is 5b then you rewrite the problem which would be 5a+5b+c add an imaginary 1 in front of the c which makes it 1c so its 5a+5b+1c+2a+7b+8c and then you add like term or variables int this case which are 5a+2a7a 5b+7b12b 1c+8c9c and all together the problem would be 7a+12b+9c you don't add them all together so 7a+12b+9a is your total answer(when she was finished explainiing every ones mouths were hanging open mostly because they never could understand the distibutive property and others mainly yankumi because she thought she could confuse the class with this problem there for proving they still needed alittle help in the math department but mostly they were shocked because she got it right on the first try). Wow that was unexpected ok well thank you for answering the problem.(Yankumi clapped lightly) Umm thanks I guess hahaha (she laughed nervously). 'Wow these guys are pretty hot'

To be continued

V

V

V

V

Short chapter I know but they will get longer I hope because I take a long time typing so sorry if I don't write fats enough oh well

V

V

V

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

V

V

V

V

V

V

Preview:

Hey cutie how would you like to go out with me UCHIYA??????????, 'Ewwwwww' How about nooooooooo wayyyyyyy okkkkkk! ' Mentaly shudders ' 'Creepy' Come on baby you know you want me to, That is not very likely to be true I'd rather...?????????

Review to find out

V

V

R

E

V

I

E

W

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Two reviews for next chapter

So please review

This story

Thanks

Akisaki: Well ain't that a bit…..

Ice Queen: Don't you dare

Akisaki:Bitch

Ice Queen: Shut up tramp

Akisaki:I ain't no tramp

Ice Queen: I don't like you your mean[sticks tongue out and pouts

Akiskai: Oh freakin well

Ice Queen: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa[cries…………… [then hits akisaki over the head with a magic bat that appeared out of no where

Akisaki: Owwww that hurt [passes out

Ice Queen: Oh well I'll be back when she wakes up[waves bye guys!!!!!!! See ya later remember to review or no second chapter ;)

Speacial thanks to my: dad, mom, jr, asia, paul, and lili and to myself and any body else that helped my with story idea's

Shin Ryuu and Minami >> >> >> >> >> >> >> They are so H.O.T hot yea >> >> >> >> >> XP

Do you have any fanfiction ideas for inuyasha? or naruto you can contact me at if you do

Oh and before I forget are any of you on if so my imvu names are akiyome1cde and IceQueen or IceQueen13193

Thnx for the help and please review ; )


End file.
